


Центр Илин

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: In the Flesh (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Реабилитационный центр «Илин» широко известен среди людей, страдающих синдромом частичной смерти. У наших специалистов огромный опыт, а передовая фармацевтика дополняется иглоукалыванием и медитациями под традиционную музыку.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Центр Илин

**Author's Note:**

> Текст основан на заявке анона, который хотел аушный кроссовер с In the flash. https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219382550.htm?from=0#746960491  
> Бета: The_other_Abe

Солнце собиралось вот-вот скрыться за горизонтом, и Вэй Усянь рассчитывал, что на сегодня больше не будет никаких срочных дел. Какое-то время он рассматривал неподвижный профиль Лань Ванцзи, сидящего на кровати с последним выпуском бюллетеня «Посмертная нейрология» в руках, затем присел рядом, и не дождавшись реакции, лег ему на колени, обхватывая руками поперек талии. 

— Не двигайся, — Лань Ванцзи прижал его рукой. — Твою статью напечатали, хочешь почитать?

— Зачем? Я и так знаю, о чем она.

Вэй Усянь вжался лицом в ханьфу Лань Ванцзи и прикрыл глаза:

— Лань Чжань... — он слушал неспешное дыхание Лань Ванцзи, впитывал тепло тяжелой руки, ноздри щекотал тонкий аромат благовоний, тлеющих в курильнице. Он подождет, пока Лань Ванцзи дочитает статью, им некуда спешить.

Телефонный звонок раздался именно в тот момент, когда Лань Ванцзи отбросил журнал в сторону и обхватил Вэй Усяня, подтягивая его выше. Тот аж выругался от досады. 

— Ты забыл отключить звук? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

— Разумеется нет, но ты же слышишь, что это не просто телефон, а экстренный вызов?

— Неет... — недовольно промычал Вэй Усянь в живот Лань Ванцзи.

Несмотря на то, что в свои вечера они не пускали никого постороннего, полностью отгораживаться от внешнего мира они не могли себе позволить. Поэтому, после некоторых обсуждений, выбор пал на отдельный, всегда включенный телефон.

— Погоди, Вэй Ин, надо проверить, — Лань Ванцзи отстранил от себя Вэй Усяня, который продолжал неразборчиво ругаться, но послушно разжал руки и поднялся.

— Вэнь Цин? — Лань Ванцзи ответил на вызов.

— Ситуация и правда срочная, я проверила, — без предисловий начала Вэнь Цин. — Один из наших подопечных проявляет чрезмерную агрессию. Это Кирэн Уолкер. Его удалось запереть в подвале, но он не успокаивается, поэтому родственники связались с нами. Координаты и адрес я уже выслала вам. 

— Мы едем, — коротко бросил Лань Ванцзи.

— Я поведу, — Вэй Усянь уже стоял в дверях и держал в руке тревожный кейс со всем необходимым. Кейс выглядел абсолютно чужеродным в комнате, полной резного дерева, нефритовых подвесок, шелковых ширм и подставок для ханьфу.

— Нет. И не забудь переодеться.

Вэй Усянь хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и, отставив кейс, подошел к стене, украшенной резными панелями, толкнув одну из них. За панелями скрывалась гардеробная с обычными европейскими костюмами: пиджаки, брюки, рубашки, пуловеры. Вэй Усянь со вздохом взялся за пояс своего ханьфу. 

Привозя с собой кусочек родины, они не собирались никому ее показывать. Лишь для налобной ленты Ланей сделали исключение, да волосы не стали остригать коротко — собирали в пучок.

* * * * *

Вдоль дороги не было фонарей, и просматривался только небольшой участок асфальта впереди, освещенный фарами. Вэй Усянь покрутил радио, ловя волну, но ничего приличного, на его вкус, в этой ужасной Британии не передавали.

— Как думаешь, это опять «синее забвение»? — спросил он, повернувшись к Лань Ванцзи.

— Приедем и узнаем.

— Это стало слишком часто повторяться.

Лань Ванцзы промолчал, но Вэй Усяню и не требовался ответ, и он продолжил рассуждать.

— Это уже четвертый случай за месяц в нашем округе. Многовато.

— Нет, если все происходит для целенаправленной дискредитации частично мертвых.

— Ты тоже так подумал? — Вэй Усянь даже подскочил на сидении. — «ННД» пытаются удержать позиции и вносят смуту, полиция бездействует. Боюсь, все это может плохо кончится, — он покачал головой.

Роартон был типичным крошечным городком британской глубинки, Вэй Усянь успел повидать таких сотни, и все они были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. На въезде кто-то намалевал краской из баллончика «Боже, храни ННД», и Вэй Усянь, заметив короткий взгляд Лань Ванцзи, брошенный на надпись, положил ладонь на его колено.

Коттедж Уолкеров они нашли быстро, навигатор безошибочно привел к нужному адресу, и Вэй Усянь мысленно поблагодарил Вэнь Цин. Лучшей помощницы они не нашли бы и за тысячу лет.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнула Сью Уолкер.

— Расскажите еще раз, что произошло, — даже не поздоровавшись, попросил Вэй Усянь, проходя по тесному коридору.

— Будто вы не знаете! — Сью поджала губы, — Я уже все рассказала той даме по телефону. Кирэн просто взбесился. Если бы не шокер, который нам дала Ширли Уилсон, он разнес бы весь дом! От государственной службы и то оказалось больше толку, чем от вашего непонятного заведения! Еще и название какое-то иностранное.

— Реабилитационный центр Илин, как и каждый его сотрудник, имеет безукоризненную репутацию, — отрезал Лань Ванцзи, прерывая словесный поток. — Мы используем методики, проверенные временем, а у доктора Вэя колоссальный опыт. Если во время реабилитации действительно что-то пошло не так, мы разберемся с этим.

К счастью, они уже подошли к двери подвала, из-за которой доносилось рычание и грохот.

— Пожалуйста, оставьте нас, — попросил Вэй Усянь.

— Вы уверены, что справитесь? — из-за плеча Сью выглянул Стив.

Лань Ванцзи лишь коротко кивнул, не размениваясь на слова, и распахнул дверь.

Вскинув ладонь вперед, он отбросил от двери Кирэна, а Вэй Усянь, переступив через порог, достал флейту. Первые же звуки мелодии отняли у Кирэна возможность двигаться, через минуту он затих, а еще через одну погрузился в сон. Вэй Усянь наблюдал, как оскал медленно разглаживается, расправляются черты лица, и Кирэн становится похожим на себя прежнего.

Пока Вэй Усянь играл «Успокоение», Лань Ванцзи успел раскрыть кейс и подготовить все для анализов, и как только Кирэн замер, он внимательно осмотрел отверстие для инъекций и нахмурился.

— Лань Чжань, что-нибудь подозрительное?

— Ему не очень умело делают инъекции, но бывает и хуже, — ответил Лань Ванцзи и потянулся за пробиркой с реактивом.

Тест на «синее забвение» был до смешного простым: достаточно было поместить частички контактировавшей с наркотиком кожи или жидкости организма в пробирку, и реагент выпадал белым осадком. Прямо как в той, что сейчас была зажата в пальцах Лань Ванцзи.

— Снова он. Надо поговорить с Уолкерами, — вздохнул Вэй Усянь, глядя на крупные белые хлопья, застывшие в растворе.

Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул, но, прежде чем покинуть подвал, достал из кейса шприц-пистолет с антидотом и аккуратно впрыснул его Кирэну.

— Мистер Уолкер, с Кирэном все будет в порядке. Его можно вынести из подвала, но мы с доктором Ланем считаем, что ему стоит вернуться на какое-то время в центр, — Вэй Усянь нашел Стива в гостиной. — Сейчас он крепко спит, но когда проснется, скорее всего у него будет небольшой шок от произошедшего. Кирэн всегда остро реагировал на то, что происходило до его реабилитации. Помогите, пожалуйста, доктору Ланю перенести его сюда, а потом мы переложим его в машину. 

— А что... — начала Сью, когда Стив вышел, но Вэй Усянь прервал ее.

— Его отравили.

— Что? Как?

— Миссис Уолкер, откуда у вас нейротриптилин? Вы же сами делаете инъекции?

— Да, сами. Ширли Уилсон показала, как их делать, и она же приносит нам лекарство для Кирэна. Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните? Вы намекаете на то, что это она отравила нашего мальчика? — Сью распахнула глаза и уставилась на Вэй Усяня.

— Где живет миссис Уилсон? Я хочу поговорить с ней.

— Покажите ваш инъектор, — из подвала, наконец, вышел Лань Ванцзи.

— Вот, — устроив Кирэна в кресле, Стив достал из ящика стола самый обычный шприц-пистолет.

— Ампула полная, — заметил Вэй Усянь.

— Только сегодня заменили, — подтвердил Стив.

— Теперь нам действительно стоит поговорить с миссис Уилсон. Или даже заявить о происшествии в полицию. Эту ампулу у вас заберут на экспертизу, так что вот пока другая, — Вэй Усянь достал из кейса запечатанную упаковку с нейротриптилином и поставил ее на стол. — Мистер Уолкер, если вы не возражаете, сделаем все сразу. Поезжайте вперед, а мы за вами.

Стив согласно кивнул.

— С Кирэном точно все будет в порядке? — спросила Сью, когда Стив взял ключи от машины.

— Вам нечего опасаться, — уверенно сказал Лань Ванцзи, — он проспит еще часов пять или шесть. Идемте, — добавил он, повернувшись к Стиву.

— Прошу вас, не сердитесь на Сью, она слишком переволновалась из-за произошедшего, — Стив остановился, взявшись за ручку машины, и только дождавшись молчаливого кивка от Лань Ванцзи, открыл дверцу и сел внутрь.

* * * * *

Отделение полиции встретило их сонной тишиной.

— Доброй ночи, Фрэнки, — Стив поздоровался с констеблем. — Старший инспектор Мейси еще здесь?

— Да, еще не ушел. Позвать?

— Будь добр.

Когда Фрэнки скрылся из виду, Стив обернулся и тихо сказал:

— У нас тут все по семейному, вам, наверное, непривычно.

— Возможно, это к лучшему, — успокоил его Вэй Усянь.

— Вечер, Стив, что-то случилось?

Увидев Мейси, Вэй Усянь подумал, что тому, возможно, не захочется проводить полноценное расследование: он походил на человека старой закалки, и все, что было связано с частично мертвыми, вероятно, стояло у него поперек горла.

— Мы можем поговорить без лишних свидетелей?

— Идемте, — скомандовал Мейси, оглядев их компанию цепким взглядом.

— Это доктор Лань и доктор Вэй из реабилитационного центра Илин. Кирэн был их пациентом после государственного центра. И сегодня он повел себя несколько агрессивно...

— Позвольте мне продолжить? — Вэй Усянь прервал Стива, которому нелегко давался рассказ. — Мы считаем, что Кирэна отравили.

Мейси склонил голову к плечу.

— Мы нашли следы «синего забвения» на инъекционном отверстии и полагаем, что наркотик подмешали в нейротриптилин. Мистер Уолкер, достаньте инъектор. Если ампулы передает Ширли Уилсон, с нее следует и начать.

Мейси довольно долго молчал, то и дело посматривая на Стива.

— Знаете, у нас тут свои правила существуют. Ничего личного, но вы чужие здесь, и я бы попросил вас не вмешиваться.

— Мы и не пытались указывать вам, как вести расследование.

— Да, да... Только у таких как вы — шило в одном месте, не спорьте. Поэтому я вас и прошу вернуться к себе в как там? Илин? Вернутся в свой центр и не крутиться тут. В Роартоне и без вас хватает тех, кто поднимает муть со дна. Стив, заявление оформим, эту штуку придется сдать, — Мейси указал на инъектор, — с Ширли я поговорю, но, Стив... — Мейси потер переносицу, — она последняя, кого я бы стал подозревать в этом.

— Я тоже, Мейси, но Кирэн не просто так взбесился.

— В соседнем округе было еще три подобных случая.

— В Дорсет-Каунти? — Мейси взглянул на Лань Ванцзи.

— И Сидбери.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — взволнованно спросил Стив.

— Тебе же не надо рассказывать про «ННД»?

— Ты думаешь, это они?

— Господа, — Мейси повернулся к Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяню, — Если вы сможете завтра подготовить официальное заключение о состоянии Кирэна, вышлите мне на почту.

— Конечно.

— Я попрошу оставить нас, но будьте на связи, — и Мейси протянул визитку.

Когда Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усянь вышли, Мейси продолжил.

— Не будем никого вмешивать пока, особенно чужаков, — пояснил он. — У Ширли сын, Филипп, числится помощником викария, а сам викарий Одди крайне близок с ребятами из «ННД», — постучав пальцами по столу, Мейси продолжил. — Заявление оформим, но к Уилсонам я пойду сразу с ордером, посмотрим, не осталось ли чего. «ННД» не дураки, и если против Филиппа не найдется улик, то следующие по списку — поставщик лекарства. То есть служба доставки, склады и производители. Сам понимаешь, мы завязнем в этом болоте. 

Стив согласно кивнул.

* * * * * 

— Слышишь, о чем они говорят? — шепотом, чтобы Фрэнки не расслышал его слова, спросил Вэй Усянь.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул.

— Расследование будет.

— Хорошо. Подождем Стива на улице?

Лань Ванцзи качнул головой, и Вэй Усянь понял, что тот хочет дослушать разговор до конца. Что ж, он сам всегда считал, осведомленность скорее полезной, чем нет.

Через полчаса Стив с Мейси наконец закончили заполнять бумаги и вышли в общий зал. 

— Буду держать тебя в курсе, — прощаясь со Стивом, Мейси пожал ему руку и кивнул Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяню.

— Можем возвращаться, — Стив подошел к ним. — Спасибо, что дождались.

В коттедже, как и обещал Лань Ванцзи, было тихо: Кирэн продолжал спать, сломленный мелодией флейты, Сью сидела рядом с книгой в руках, но с первого взгляда было заметно, что она не прочитала ни строчки.

— Вы вернулись! — она радостно поднялась им на встречу. — Что сказал Мейси?

— Сью, дорогая, я все расскажу тебе чуть позже, давай не будем задерживать доктора Ланя и доктора Вэя, уже так поздно, что скорее рано, а им еще обратная дорога предстоит. Вы все еще хотите забрать Кирэна?

— Да. Придержите, пожалуйста, двери, мы перенесем его в машину.

Расположив Кирэна на заднем сидении и пристегнув ремнями безопасности, они простились с Уолкерами и сели в машину.

— Они ничего не найдут, — Вэй Усянь покачал головой. На обратном пути к коттеджу Лань Ванцзи успел пересказать ему разговор между Мейси и Стивом. — Если это спланированная провокация, а это она и есть, то улик не будет. Если только не использовать бумаж...

— Ты не будешь это делать, — оборвал его Лань Ванцзи.

— Помню, чужая страна, чужие традиции и мы не высовываемся, чтобы не нарваться, — Вэй Усянь вздохнул, — в очередной раз.

— Именно. Здесь никто ничего про нас не знает, и не должен узнать.

— Ладно, возвращаемся, Вэнь Цин наверное уже весь центр разнесла от волнения. Остается надеяться только на то, что Вэнь Нин удержит ее, — пошутил Вэй Усянь и потер глаза, ведь они оба знали, что нет на свете силы, способной совладать с Вэнь Цин.

Перед тем, как завести мотор, Лань Ванцзи внимательно посмотрел Вэй Усяню в глаза.

— У тебя линза съехала.

— Да? Спасибо, — Вэй Усянь принялся моргать. — Так лучше?

Лань Ванцзи молча кивнул и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

* * * * *

— Ну что там? — Вэнь Цин встретила их на пороге центра.

— Бывшая комната Кирэна сейчас свободна? — спросил Лань Ванцзи у Вэнь Нина, маячившего за спиной сестры.

— Свободна.

— Возьми ключи и открой дверь, пожалуйста. Вэнь Цин, уже все в порядке, достань каталку. Лань Чжань, иди отдыхать, я скоро догоню тебя.

Усадив все еще спящего Кирэна и придерживая его за плечо, Вэй Усянь покатил кресло вперед, по пустому коридору к лифту.

— Очередная провокация и снова «синее забвение».

— Как на этот раз?

— Кто-то добавил наркотик прямо в ампулу с нейротриптилином, представляешь? Одна инъекция и все.

Вэнь Цин сбилась с шага.

— Как с ним справились? Звонила его мать и, как я поняла, он напал именно на них. Но Уокеры самые обычные люди, верно?

— Шокером. Кстати, надо осмотреть место контакта, нет ли повреждений.

— Сделаю, — кивнула Вэнь Цин. 

— Зафиксировать его? — спросил Вэнь Нин.

— Нет, что ты! Это испугает Кирэна еще сильнее. И запирать не надо, он же не агрессивен.

— Но «синее забвение»…

— Лань Чжань вколол антидот, не волнуйся.

Оставив Кирэна на попечение Вэней, Вэй Усянь свернул к крылу, в котором располагались их с Лань Ванцзи покои. 

Все сотрудники «Илина» были из клана Вэней и жили прямо в центре. Местные городские считали это причудами чужаков, но не пытались навязывать свой образ мыслей и жизни. Скорее даже наоборот, радовались, что «эти из центра» не спешат переселяться в город, мало ли, какую заразу с собой принесут.

Вэй Усянь толкнул дверь и зашел в небольшую проходную комнату. На следующей двери был цифровой замок, он не глядя набрал нужную комбинацию и, наконец, попал в маленький осколок Гусу. 

Вэй Усянь повесил на плечики костюм и надел тонкие брюки и нижнюю рубашку.

— Лань Чжань, — тихо позвал он. 

— Не забудь снять линзы, — донеслось со стороны кровати.

Проворчав: «Ничего со мной не будет от одного раза», — Вэй Усянь поплелся в ванную, дверь в которую пряталась за очередной ширмой.

Этот разговор не прекращался с самого его возвращения в мир людей. Вэй Усяню казалось, что его новый облик слишком отталкивающий и неприятный для взгляда, а Лань Ванцзи каждый раз уверял, что принял бы его любым.

«Любым, значит любым, Вэй Ин», — эти слова он повторял каждый день, пока Вэй Усянь не перестал «забывать» снимать линзы и грим. Постепенно он отказался от грима, за исключением редких случаев, ограничившись одними линзами. 

Вэй Усянь устроился рядом с Лань Ванцзи, положив голову ему на плечо. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, сна было ни в одном глазу.

— Лань Чжань…

— М…

— Лань Чжань, ты не жалеешь?

Не надо было спрашивать, Вэй Усянь и так знал какой будет ответ, но сегодня он чувствовал себя не так уверенно, как обычно. 

— Нет.

Он догадывался, что Лань Ванцзи не только его увозил подальше от косых взглядов, от бремени давних событий, но и сам сбегал от них. Пока его тело покоилось в земле, Лань Ванцзи попросту не замечал пересуды и шепотки за спиной, но когда Вэй Усянь вернулся, то он не смог больше отрицать, что и сам стал объектом сплетен. 

— Я много лет призывал твою душу назад, и ты думаешь, после этого буду сожалеть о ерунде?

Вэй Усянь прикрыл глаза и вжался в Лань Ванцзи сильнее, почувствовав легкое прикосновение губ ко лбу.

— Спи…

* * * * *

День Вэй Усяня начался с традиционной инъекции. 

Он достал из резной шкатулки шприц-пистолет и протянул его Лань Ванцзи.

— Идем.

Они устроились сидя на кровати, Лань Ванцзи сзади, обхватывая одной рукой Вэй Усяня, во второй сжимая инъектор. Подавшись вперед, Лань Ванцзи тронул губами кожу, чуть выше незаживающего отверстия, и пару секунд спустя Вэй Усянь отклонился, чтобы дать лучший доступ к своей шее. Мгновенная вспышка, и тело скрутила короткая судорога. 

Пришел в себя Вэй Усянь как всегда: в крепких объятиях Лань Ванцзи. Тот что-то тихо шептал, пока удерживал Вэй Усяня, пережидая реакцию на нейротриптилин, но как обычно, угадал момент и замолчал, стоило только тому обмякнуть в его руках. И Вэй Усянь снова не успел расслышать слова, но не сделал попытку спросить о них, знал, что бесполезно.

— Спасибо.

В ответ Лань Ванцзы поцеловал его в прохладные волосы на затылке.

Разойдясь по своим делам, Лань Ванцзи направился к себе в кабинет, чтобы составить заключение, о котором просил Мейси, а Вэй Усянь приступил к традиционному обходу пациентов. 

Он выходил из очередной комнаты, когда услышал топот ног, и секунду спустя на него налетел перепуганный Кирэн.

— Доктор Вэй?!

— Что такое? 

Он положил руку на плечо Кирэну, чтобы тот немного успокоился.

— Что вчера?.. — он оглянулся, будто не до конца осознавая, где оказался. — Что вчера произошло? Никто не пострадал? И почему я снова в центре?

— Успокойся, Кирэн, идем в мой кабинет, не будем стоять посреди коридора.

Вэй Усянь прикрыл дверь и указал Кирэну на кресло.

— Кирэн, никто не пострадал. 

— Правда?

— Абсолютная. Сью остановила тебя шокером до того, как кто-либо успел пострадать. Это хорошая новость.

— Но есть и плохая? То, что меня вернули назад, да, доктор Вэй? — обрадовавшийся было Кирэн снова опустил плечи.

— Совсем не так. Тебя не отдали назад, мы с доктором Ланем настояли на том, чтобы понаблюдать за тобой некоторое время. Разве это плохая новость? Следующая новость тоже будет хорошей, уверяю тебя.

— Я слушаю, доктор Вэй.

— Что ты думаешь о произошедшем? — Вэй Усянь чуть склонил голову на бок.

— Ну… В прошлый раз я говорил, что еще не готов возвращаться к людям и… наверное был прав. Я не хотел никому причинить вред, может быть, лекарство перестало действовать? Или мне вообще не стоит покидать центр.

— Следующая хорошая новость, Кирэн, в том, что тебя отравили, — Вэй Усянь воздел указательный палец вверх.

— Что вы имеете ввиду?

— Ты не виноват в том, что слетел с катушек. Совершенно. В нейротриптилин, инъекции которого тебе делали родители, кто-то добавил наркотик.

— «Синее забвение»?

— Его.

— Но кто? И зачем? — ошарашено спросил Кирэн.

— Кто это сделал, мы не знаем. А зачем… тут все ясно — провокация.

Кирэн молчаливо переваривал новости, пока Вэй Усянь наблюдал за ним.

Пару минут спустя дверь в кабинет распахнулась.

— Вэй Ин? — взгляд Лань Ванцзи мгновенно смягчился, стоило только ему встретиться глазами с Вэй Усянем. — У тебя карточка с контактами Мейси?

— Да, прости, забыл утром отдать ее тебе, — Вэй Усянь достал из кармана белого халата картонный прямоугольник и протянул его Лань Ванцзи.

— Мейси? — спросил Кирэн.

— Да, что тебя удивляет?

— Но он же старший инспектор полиции Роартона.

— Все верно, ведь будет расследование. Это еще одна причина, по которой ты тут. Не хотелось бы повторной провокации.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Лань Ванцзи, к которому обернулся Кирэн. — Вэй Ин, ты не видел Вэнь Нина?

— А, не ищи его, я отправил его по делам.

Когда Лань Ванцзи ушел, Кирэн снова притих.

— Кирэн, не унывай. Того, кто тебя отравил, найдут и накажут. И ты сможешь вернуться домой, не опасаясь, что это повторится, — подбодрил его Вэй Усянь. Я поставлю тебя в группу терапии, чтобы ты пока не скучал. Со всеми вопросами, как всегда, сможешь обратиться к Вэнь Цин.

— Да, конечно.

Кирэн не выглядел счастливым, но Вэй Усянь и не ждал этого. С самого начала реабилитации он очень переживал за то, что вынужден был делать, пока не попал в центр. Глупо было ожидать, что месяц в родном городе сделают из Кирэна другого человека. И все же Вэй Усянь надеялся, что со временем он почувствует себя увереннее и сможет полноценно социализироваться, найти друзей и, кто знает, вполне возможно, и сердечную привязанность.

— А теперь, извини, Кирэн, мне надо поработать с бумагами.

— Да, конечно, спасибо за все, доктор Вэй.

Вэй Усянь даже не сильно слукавил, ему и правда предстояла бумажная работа. Он взглянул на часы, Вэнь Нин уже должен был добраться до места, и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

* * * * *

— Лань Чжань, не хочешь съездить завтра в Роартон? — спросил перед сном Вэй Усянь, вечером следующего дня.

— Вэй Ин?

— Ну знаешь, прокатимся, погуляем по городу, посмотрим достопримечательности.

— Рассказывай, — велел Лань Ванцзи, который прекрасно знал, что просто так Вэй Усянь не стал бы звать его туда.

— У Мейси, подписанный завтрашним числом, ордер на обыск.

— Вэй Ин!

— Ну да, я подсмотрел, но это же для хорошего дела.

— А если бы кто-то заметил? — покачал головой Лань Ванцзи.

— Я был очень осторожен. 

— Вэй Ин…

— Лань Чжань, ну что ты заладил? Ты так и не ответил, поедешь со мной или нет.

— Разумеется. Одного тебя не отпущу.

— Вот и хорошо, — Вэй Усянь улыбнулся. — Третий дядюшка сказал, что со дня на день распустится первый лотос.

— Это из тех, которые вы в пруду высаживали той весной? 

— Ага. Как вернемся, я хочу сходить посмотреть. Спасибо, — тихо шепнул Вэй Усянь.

Лань Ванцзи промолчал, но его поступки для Вэй Усяня всегда были красноречивее любых слов. 

Он был ошарашен, когда Лань Ванцзи предложил посадить лотосы в пруду рядом со зданием центра и протянул горсть семян. Только через месяц Лань Ванцзи признался, что раздобыл семена еще дома и привез с собой специально для Вэй Усяня, чтобы воссоздать еще один кусочек родины.

* * * * *

Роартон выглядел почти как в прошлый раз, только был день и на улицах появились люди. А так, все та же сонная деревня с идеальным фасадом.

— Остановись тут, — скомандовал Вэй Усянь, когда они приблизились к дому Ширли Уилсон.

— Почему ты думаешь, что Мейси не справится без нас?

— Он ничего здесь не найдет.

— Кстати, мы не опоздали? — спросил Лань Ванцзи, рассматривая через лобовое стекло тихую улицу с редкими прохожими.

— Думаю, что как раз вовремя.

Стоило только Вэй Усяню произнести эти слова, как из-за поворота показался автомобиль, с мигалкой на крыше, и еще один, в официальных полицейских цветах. Позади Мейси, когда он поднялся на крыльцо, выстроились констебли и пара экспертов. Разговор с Ширли был слышен плохо, но его содержание и так было понятно. Вэй Усянь заметил, что в окнах соседних домов стали мелькать заинтересованные лица.

— Смотри-ка, вот она, благопристойная деревня, полная сплетников, — усмехнулся он.

— Как в любом уголке мира.

— Я собираюсь поздороваться с Мейси, — Вэй Усянь распахнул дверь и вышел на свежий воздух, разминаясь и потягиваясь после долгой поездки.

— Старший инспектор Мейси, — Вэй Усянь не утратил навык бесшумной ходьбы, и Мейси несколько резковато обернулся на его голос.

— А, это вы, — мазнув взглядом по Вэй Усяню и идущему к ним Лань Ванцзи, он снова развернулся к дому Ширли. — Я же просил вас не путаться под ногами.

— Разве мы мешаем?

Этот вопрос Мейси предпочел проигнорировать.

Растерянная Ширли замерла на заднем сидении одной из полицейских машин, она безостановочно теребила носовой платок и несколько раз порывалась что-то сказать.

— Мейси! — наконец позвала она.

— Ширли, мы обо всем поговорим после. В отделении. А пока позволь нам делать свою работу.

— Мама?! — из-за спины стоящего рядом Лань Ванцзи донесся удивленный возглас. — Старший инспектор Мейси, что происходит? 

Этого юношу Вэй Усянь уже видел глазами бумажного человечка, а Лань Ванцзи еще нет.

— Филипп, успокойся. Сейчас мы все вместе поедем в отделение и кое о чем поговорим.

— Что происходит?

— Где ты только что был? — вместо ответа спросил Мейси.

— У викария Одди, как обычно по пятницам. Помогал украшать зал к завтрашнему утру. 

После этих слов все обратили внимание, что Филипп прижимал к груди сложенные в стопку папки с цветной бумагой, коробку с булавками, клеем и всякой мелочью. 

— Кстати, — Мейси кивнул на стопку, — давай это тоже сюда, — из дома как раз начали выходить эксперты и один из них, проходя мимо Мейси, еле заметно отрицательно качнул головой. — Том, упакуй это тоже, — скомандовал Мейси и тот полез за пакетами.

— Старший инспектор Мейси, — Вэй Усянь понял, что больше ждать нельзя, — вы говорили, что Филипп близко общается с викарием Одди.

— Не припомню, чтобы я такого говорил, — сощурился Мейси.

— Ну может быть не совсем говорили, но вы же думали об этом, — Вэй Усянь украдкой покосился на заметно нервничающего Филиппа. — А викарий, в свою очередь, с «ННД».

— Намекаете на что-то?

— Может быть то, что вы ищите лежит в другом месте?

— Филипп, сядь в машину, — сказал Мейси и разблокировал двери с брелка.

Никто не успел заметить, когда Филипп выхватил ножницы и закричал. Лань Ванцзи рванул ему наперерез, но тот, по какой-то причине, оказался быстрее.

— Что?.. — выдавил Вэй Усянь.

— Филипп, ни с места! — крикнул Мейси, хватая того и впечатывая лицом в капот, — Ты арестован, — звякнули наручники. — Фрэнки, вызывай скорую! Быстрее, — крикнул Мейси констеблю, выбежавшему из дома на крики.

— Не надо, я в порядке, — откашливая темные сгустки, прошептал Вэй Усянь, лежа на руках подхватившего его Лань Ванцзи. 

Затолкав Филиппа в машину, Мейси подошел к Вэй Усяню и первые секунды не мог понять, что ему так не нравится. Ножницы, торчащие из плеча, должны были задеть не один сосуд, но крови заметно не было.

— Вы тоже из этих?.. — ошарашено спросил Мейси.

— Нет ничего стыдного в частичной смерти, — отрезал Лань Ванцзи.

— Да нет, конечно, простите. Могу я как-то помочь? Больница? — Мейси неопределенно покрутил рукой.

— Нет, мы сами справимся.

— Ладно. Фрэнки, останься, если что поможешь. Том, сделай несколько снимков. Остальные, по машинам, адрес викария все знают. Доктор Лань, я рассчитываю, что вы отправите ножницы нам, после того, как извлечете их. Обращаю внимание — на них отпечатки Филиппа.

Когда шум моторов стих, Вэй Усянь немного задрал голову вверх.

— Лань Чжань, ну что ты? — он посмотрел в потемневшее лицо Лань Ванцзи, — Со мной все в порядке будет, что мне сделается от каких-то ножниц? Сейчас доедем до центра, а там Вэнь Цин все заштопает. Лань Чжань…

— Можешь встать?

— С твоей помощью, конечно.

Лань Ванцзи и Фрэнки полулежа устроили Вей Усяня на переднем сидении. 

— Вам точно не требуется помощь? — спросил констебль.

— Нет, у нас в центре есть нужный специалист.

— Лань Чжань… — протянул Вэй Усянь, когда они выехали на шоссе. Он видел стиснутые на руле пальцы и лицо без единой эмоции, но считал, что поводов для волнения нет, он же не истечет кровью, он даже не умрет. Не снова. — Лань Чжань.

— Вэй Ин, помолчи. 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

— Помолчи.

Вэй Усянь закашлялся и на какое-то время действительно замолчал, а потом не заметил, как заснул.

— Осторожнее. Подай ножницы, надо разрезать рукав.

Вэй Усянь открыл глаза и первое, что увидел — встревоженную Вэнь Цин, зависшую над ним. Рядом суетился Вэнь Нин, а Лань Ванцзи замер в двух шагах от них. Кажется, он проспал всю дорогу и даже то, как его вытаскивали из машины и несли в один из процедурных кабинетов.

— Я в порядке, — хриплым голосом заявил Вэй Усянь.

— Помолчи, — скомандовала Вэнь Цин и цикнула, рассмотрев его плечо. — Я зашью, но… — она посмотрела на Лань Ванцзи и не стала продолжать свою мысль, все и так понимали — регенерации нет, и в Вэй Усяне теперь еще одна дыра.

Вэнь Цин одним движением выдернула ножницы, раздался отчетливый хруст.

— Сломано ребро. Вэнь Нин, принеси скобы и штифты. 

Вэй Усянь не проронил ни звука, пока Вэнь Цин трудилась над его плечом: ставила скобы, сшивала ткани, сначала в глубине, потом все ближе к поверхности, и наконец, саму кожу. Бурая жидкость, заменяющая теперь его кровь, медленно сочилась, стекая на стол. Смыв ее, Вэнь Цин осмотрела концы черных ниток, стягивающих бледную плоть и наклеила большой кусок пластыря, пряча под ним рану.

— Полежи немного. 

Через полчаса Лань Ванцзи помог Вэй Усяню дойти до их покоев. Раздел, смыл остатки бурых пятен, переклеил пластырь, закрывающий рану от меча Цзян Чэна, остановившего сердце Вэй Усяня. Швы выглядели плохо, через пару месяцев нитки снова прорвут плоть, и надо будет перешивать, а Вэнь Цин еще в прошлый раз ругалась так, что Вэнь Нин краснел. 

— Садись, я расчешу тебе волосы.

Лань Ванцзи не пытался скрыть в голосе просьбу. Это был один из их ритуалов: Вэй Усянь сел на кровать, а Лань Ванцзы устроился за его спиной. Волосы были еще влажные, он бережно разобрал их на крупные пряди и достал гребень.

— Лань Чжань, — позвал Вэй Усянь.

— М?

— Лань Чжань, я никуда не исчезну, пожалуйста, прекрати вести себя так, словно это ты во всем виноват, — Вэй Усянь обернулся, почувствовав, как гребень остановился на середине движения, но не ожидал, что увидит зажмурившегося Лань Ванцзи. — Лань Чжань?

— Ты не понимаешь… — прошептал Лань Ванцзи и обхватив Вэй Усяня, притянул его вплотную к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы на его затылке.

Однажды потеряв Вэй Усяня, он шестнадцать лет приходил на его могилу, шестнадцать лет призывал его душу и, когда, наконец, Вэй Усянь откликнулся и вернулся, Лань Ванцзи не мог снова потерять его. Он бы хотел запереть Вэй Усяня в покоях, чтобы не росло число пластырей, закрывающих его раны, не изнашивалось тело, чтобы Вэй Усянь пробыл с ним как можно дольше до того, как его оболочка окончательно придет в негодность и душа уйдет на новый круг перерождения. Но это же Вэй Усянь. Проще удержать ветер.

— Вэй Ин...

* * * * *

— Вэнь Цин, ты лучший лекарь из всех, кого я знаю, ты смогла пересадить золотое ядро. Сможешь ли ты найти способ, как обратить вспять разрушение телесной оболочки?

— Ты знаешь наши возможности не хуже меня. Регенерация не работает.

— Нитки скоро снова разорвут кожу. 

Вэнь Цин замолчала. 

— Если бы не Вэй Усянь, все Вэни продолжили бы лежать в своих могилах, не в силах подняться без его призыва.

— Я знаю, это лишнее напоминание.

— Прости.

— Я переложу основную работу по проекту миелинизации на Вэнь Нина, а сама займусь вплотную Вэй Усянем. Надеюсь, он не узнает об этом.

Лань Ванцзи склонился в глубоком поклоне. Лучше Вэнь Цин была только недосягаемая Баошань, так что если она не найдет способ заживить раны Вэй Усяня, то его вовсе не существует.

* * * * *

Солнце клонилось к закату, двор центра опустел, за исключением двух плетеных кресел, стоящих рядом с прудом.

— Может быть, стоит разбить сад в традиционном стиле, как думаешь? — Вэй Усянь повернулся в Лань Ванцзи, но тот привычно промолчал. — Ты прав, не стоит. Достаточно лотосов.

Вэй Усянь рассматривал розовые лепестки, замершие в полном безветрии, солнце просвечивало их насквозь, вырисовывая жилки. В воздухе пахло горьковатой травой и сладостью цветущего клевера. 

— Может быть, немного бамбука? Он должен тут прижиться. Посадим под окнами и будем засыпать под шелест листьев.

— Сегодня звонил старший инспектор Мейси.

— Да? И что сказал? — оживился Вэй Усянь.

— Они взяли двоих из «ННД».

— Филипп сдал? Хорошо. Но тебе не кажется странным, что Мейси рассказывает нам о ходе расследования?

— Это была услуга за услугу. У Мейси вернулся сын, погибший три года назад.

— Он хочет отправить его на реабилитацию к нам?

— Да.

— Для этого не надо рассказывать закрытую информацию, реабилитация — наш профиль. Кстати, я заметил, что в последнюю неделю Вэнь Нин практически не вылезает из лаборатории. Раньше Вэнь Цин меньше нагружала его.

— Готовит брата к самостоятельной работе?

— Пусть так, но Лань Чжань, ты стал каждый день бывать у нее.

— Вэй Ин! Ты же не думаешь, что я могу… что мы… 

— Ха-ха-ха! Нет, что ты, — Вэй Усянь схватил ладонь Лань Ванцзи и сжал ее, успокаивая. — Не знаю, что вы с Вэнь Цин задумали, но она стоит на крыльце уже минут пять и, думаю, что ждет именно тебя.

— Вэй Ин.

— Иди, но когда-нибудь тебе придется мне рассказать.

Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул, машинально потянулся за Бичэнем, но его рука нащупала лишь пустоту. Он отчаянно жалел, что меч оставался запертым в покоях. Имей он возможность носить Бичэнь с собой, скорее всего этого глупого ранения в Роартоне не произошло бы. Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, Лань Ванцзи поднялся из кресла и не торопясь пошел к крыльцу, на котором действительно ждала его Вэнь Цин.

Они молча дошли до лаборатории, не желая даже случайно сделать тему их разговора достоянием общественности, и только закрыв дверь, Вэнь Цин сказала:

— Есть один способ, но с ним все далеко не просто.

— Рассказывай. 

Вэнь Цин взглянула в глаза Лань Ванцзи, полные решимости, и достала из ящика стола свиток из сшитых между собой бамбуковых дощечек.

— Когда-то в нашем клане интересовались смежными проблемами, и среди прочего есть методика, доработав которую, можно попробовать один способ, — Вэнь Цин развернула свиток. — Но для этого нужен кто-то со сформированным золотым ядром и высоким уровнем мастерства работы с энергиями.

Лань Ванцзи всмотрелся в схему и пояснения.

— Когда ты упомянул про золотое ядро, то напомнил мне, что некоторые методики не осуществимы лишь до тех пор, пока в одной точке не сходятся нужные люди.

— Что требуется сделать? 

— Направить энергию ян по меридианам. По половине из четырнадцати, и контролировать ток энергии по всем ним одновременно. Это «простой» способ, но, возможно, придется идти сложным и контролировать инь тоже.

— Хорошо.

— Ты сможешь это сделать? Баошань, наверное, смогла бы.

— Баошань недосягаема, — прервал ее Лань Ванцзи.

— Тогда это должен быть ты. И вот что еще, эту процедуру надо будет проводить регулярно для устойчивого эффекта. 

— Нужна какая-то предварительная подготовка?

— Ты должен твердо запомнить, как идут меридианы в теле другого человека.

— Что-то еще?

Помолчав, Вэнь Цин предложила:

— Можно прорисовать линии на коже, там где они выходят на поверхность. 

Лань Ванцзи кивнул.

— Вот, возьми, — Вэнь Цин протянула ему свиток, — Скажи, как будешь готов.

Остаток вечера Лань Ванцзи пришлось покорно терпеть нескончаемый поток небылиц, которые Вэй Усянь выдумывал про него и Вэнь Цин прямо на ходу. Но Лань Ванцзи и не такое готов был выдержать, ради него. 

* * * * *

— Старший инспектор Мейси, — Вэй Усянь пожал руку по местному обычаю. 

— Зовите меня просто Билл, пока мы в вашей вотчине, — отмахнулся Мейси.

— Договорились. Вы хотите осмотреть центр для начала?

— Уолкеры говорили, что у вас тут все по высшему классу, — качнул головой Мейси, — так что я готов передать вам Рика без всяких церемоний.

— У вас должно быть заключение комиссии с рекомендациями. Могу я взглянуть на них?

— Да, конечно, только бумаги в машине остались. И Рик ждет там же.

— Идем, — Вэй Усянь обернуся к маячившему неподалеку Вэнь Нину. 

Мейси подвел их к автомобилю, и, пока он доставал папку с переднего сидения, Вэй Усянь рассматривал Рика через окно. Тот сидел неподвижно и смотрел в одну точку.

— Он под седативным?

— А? Да. В государственном центре сказали, что пока их надо вводить каждые восемь часов.

— Когда последний раз делали инъекцию? — спросил Вэй Усянь, пролистывая заключение.

— Сказали, что за час до нашего выезда, — Мейси взглянул на часы, — Сейчас полдень, значит около восьми утра. 

— Понятно. Ну что ж, — Вэй Усянь распахнул дверцу, — здравствуй, Рик, меня зовут доктор Вэй. 

Рик медленно повернул голову и уставился на Вэй Усяня стеклянными, выцветшими до белизны, глазами.

— Но как? — озадаченно спросил Мейси — Он ни на что не реагировал буквально четверть часа назад.

— Профессиональный секрет. Вэнь Нин, помоги Рику выбраться наружу.

Когда Рик выпрямился, оказалось, что он на почти на голову выше Вэнь Нина.

— Ваш паренек точно справится с Риком? Он в армии служил, когда все случилось, в горячей точке.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы привычные, — сказал Вэй Усянь и добавил каким-то другим голосом: 

— Рик, следуй за Вэнь Нином, он отведет тебя в твою комнату.

Рик послушно пошел вперед, подстраиваясь под шаг Вэнь Нина.

— Идемте, подпишем все бумаги. Или если хотите, пройдемся по корпусу и вы все-таки посмотрите, как у нас все устроено.

— А где доктор Лань? — спросил Мейси, шагая по широкому коридору мимо тихо переговаривающейся троицы частично мертвых. — Это странно, но я вас не могу представить поодиночке, — он проглотил нервный смешок.

— Доктор Лань на сеансе групповой терапии, но если хотите поговорить с ним, он освободиться меньше, чем через час.

— Не хочу отвлекать вас от дел, вполне достаточно, что вы лично нами занимаетесь. Музыка? — Мейси огляделся в поисках источника звуков.

— Да, мы заметили, что звук некоторых инструментов благотворно влияет на состояние наших пациентов. 

— Раз это помогает, то почему бы нет, — согласился Мейси. — Красивая мелодия.

— Спасибо. Кстати, мы как раз пришли, — Вэй Усянь толкнул одну из дверей, за которой оказалась обычная комната: кровать, небольшой шкаф, письменный стол. Рик зашел внутрь и сел на стул. — Передай это Вэнь Цин, — Вэй Усянь протянул часть бумаг Вэнь Нину, — и пусть она потом занесет их мне.

Дождавшись кивка, Вэй Усянь прикрыл дверь и повел Мейси в свой кабинет, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как к нему подлетел Кирэн.

— Это Рик? — он взглянул на Вэй Усяня, потом повернулся к стоящему рядом Мейси, и на его лице отобразилась нечитаемая гамма эмоций. — Здравствуйте, мистер Мейси.

— Здравствуй, Кирэн. Я думал, ты в Роартоне.

— Нет, мы забрали его после того случая на какое-то время, — ответил за Кирэна Вэй Усянь.

— Надолго?

— Как будет идти реабилитация, а к чему вы спрашиваете?

— Да так…

— Кирэн, Рик пока на начальной стадии, общение с ним невозможно.

— Я понимаю, доктор Вэй.

— Это хорошо. Прости, но нам с мистером Мейси надо закончить с бумагами.

В кабинете, Вэй Усянь протянул Мейси стопку листков.

— Садитесь. Надо подписать некоторые документы, и я вас отпущу. 

Чтобы не мешать читать, Вэй Усянь отошел к окну, выходящему во внутренний двор, и застыл, сложив руки за спиной. Через некоторое время раздалось деликатное покашливание, и он обернулся.

— Есть вопросы?

— По документам нет. Я подписал.

— Я вас слушаю, — Вэй Усянь сел в кресло.

— Кирэн, Кирен Уолкер… Дело в том, что до того, как он покончил с собой, он… они с Риком встречались.

— Что вы хотите от меня?

— Я не особенно поощрял это, — признался Мейси. — Кирэн же не задержится тут надолго? 

— Вы спрашиваете как мистер Мейси или как старший инспектор Мейси?

— Доктор Вэй, вы отлично понимаете, что я не могу диктовать вам условия, но я предпочел бы, чтобы они поменьше сталкивались. Возможно Кирэн вернется в Роартон до того, как Рик выйдет из этого отупелого состояния?

— Мы ставим благополучие наших пациентов на первое место, поэтому Кирэн вернется в Роартон, когда будет готов.

* * * * *

— Доктор Лань, доктор Вэй!

— Лань Чжань, кажется мы попали в засаду, — тихонько шепнул Вэй Усянь. — Слушаем тебя, Кирэн.

— Я хотел спросить о Рике.

— Боюсь, я пока не могу ничего нового добавить. Рик на начальной стадии, должно пройти какое-то время, чтобы он начал в полной мере осознавать происходящее. 

— Вы же сделаете так, чтобы он стал… ну как раньше?

— Это реабилитационный центр, — присоединился к разговору Лань Ванцзи, — конечно, сделаем.

— А если он не будет реагировать на нейротриптилин? Я слышал, что таких случаев много.

— Будет, не сомневайся.

— Мистер Мейси рассказал вам о нас с Риком? — смущенно спросил Кирэн.

— Он упомянул, что вы встречались. Если тебя беспокоит этот вопрос, то сразу оговорюсь, вы взрослые люди и должны сами решать. Ты сможешь навещать Рика, когда это станет возможным и будет безопасным. 

Кирэн непонимающе взглянул на Лань Ванцзи.

— На следующей неделе мистер Уолкер приедет за тобой, — пояснил он.

— Но разве не рано?..

— Нет, Кирэн, ты не можешь весь остаток жизни просидеть взаперти. В том, что случилось, нет твоей вины. Филипп под арестом, еще некоторые люди тоже, расследование идет. Старший инспектор теперь и сам крайне заинтересован, чтобы в Роартоне налаживались социальные связи между живыми и частично мертвыми. 

По Кирэну было видно, что он не очень-то стремится уехать из центра, но Вэй Усянь считал, что тот вполне готов вернуться в Роартон.

— Уф, еле вырвались, — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, когда они подошли к закрытому крылу и Лань Ванцзи набрал код доступа. — Так что ты хочешь показать?

— Скоро узнаешь.

Лань Ванцзи завел Вэй Усяня в кабинет, где обычно Вэнь Цин штопала его.

— Но у меня пока все в порядке, ты сам сегодня видел, — растерянно произнес Вэй Усянь оглядываясь на Вэнь Цин, ждущую, пока за ними закроется дверь.

— Мы кое-что придумали, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Чертить будем? — спросила Вэнь Цин, поднимаясь на ноги, на что Лань Ванцзи лишь махнул головой.

— Что чертить?

— Ложись сюда, — Вэнь Цин похлопала ладонью по процедурному столу.

— Что дальше? — спросил Вэй Усянь, устроившись на жесткой поверхности.

— Лежи, не болтай, не шевелись и не мешай.

— Я словно в Гусу вернулся, сплошные запреты, — попытался пошутить Вэй Усянь.

— Может быть, его усыпить? — спросила Вэнь Цин у Лань Ванцзи.

— Не надо.

Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как Лань Ванцзи обхватил его голову ладонями, вслед за этим Вэнь Цин положила пальцы на его запястье, там, где раньше считывался пульс, и спросила:

— Готов?

Вэй Усянь замер, когда в него хлынул чистый поток энергии ян, прохладный и колкий, он вымывал из тела тяжелую иньскую энергию. Вэй Усянь хотел было сказать, что это бесполезно, что ничего не даст, ведь его тело как разбитый сосуд, сколько не вливай, энергия утекает не задерживаясь, но, бросив взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Лань Ванцзи, напряженные мышцы, выступившую испарину, промолчал. Что бы ни задумал Лань Ванцзи, он не будет ему мешать.

А потом стало происходить странное: неожиданно зачесалось глубоко внутри груди, и Вэй Усяню пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не пошевелиться и не помешать Лань Ванцзи. Но не прошло и минуты, как руки того соскользнули с головы Вэй Усяня, и, уперевшись в стол, Лань Ванцзи навис над ним, зажмурив глаза.

— Лань Чжань...

— Больше не могу.

— Лань Чжань, что-то… что-то произошло, — тихо сказал Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи распахнул глаза.

— Что именно?

— Чешется, — он потер грудь в том месте, куда угодил Саньду — меч Цзян Чэна. 

— Покажи, — Вэнь Цин рванула к шкафу за инструментами, — раздевайся.

— Прямо вот так? — притворно надулся Вэй Усянь, но потянулся к пуговицам и стянул рубашку.

Вэнь Цин нависла над ним, осторожно отклеивая пластырь, разрезала узлы на толстых нитках, стягивающих кожу, вытянула пинцетом остатки и постепенно углубилась в разрез, внимательно осматривая его. 

— Не думала, что они когда-нибудь пригодятся, — пробормотала Вэнь Цин и достала из шкафа запечатанную упаковку нитей. 

— Что это?

— Кетгут. Со временем он рассосется сам, и мне не придется каждый раз вскрывать рану, чтобы убрать те швы, которые больше не нужны.

— Получилось? — еле слышно спросил Лань Ванцзи.

Вместо ответа, вечно серьезная и сосредоточенная, Вэнь Цин расплылась в улыбке.

— Что получилось?

— Регенерация получилась, — раздраженно ответила Вэнь Цин, не понимая, почему Вэй Усянь все еще не догадался.

— Но это же…

— Невозможно?

— Да.

— Как видишь, возможно. А сейчас помолчи, мне надо зашить все обратно. Иначе я усыплю тебя, — Вэнь Цин неуловимым движением достала акупунктурную иглу, и Вэй Усянь предпочел последовать ее совету. — Думаю, что со временем все получится, — сказала она Лань Ванцзи, — не забывайте следить, в каком месте идет заживление, и что постепенно надо менять шелк на кетгут.

* * * * *

— Лань Чжань, сколько ты еще собираешься вливать в меня энергию? — спросил Вэй Усянь, покорно ложась на кровать и пристраивая голову на коленях Лань Ванцзи. — У меня уже все зажило, — ему очень не нравилось то, каким опустошенным был Лань Ванцзи после каждого такого сеанса, едва не за стенки держался.

— Ты сам знаешь, что не все.

— Да это царапины, давай оставим их.

— Помолчи.

И в Вэй Усяня хлынул привычный поток энергии.

С каждым разом Лань Ванцзи удавалось действовать все дольше и точнее, теперь он мог прицельно выбирать рану, которой требовалось заживление, а не просто надеяться, что тело Вэй Усяня само разберется, что делать. За несколько месяцев он смог закрыть самую страшную рану от Саньду, а сегодня надеялся окончательно срастить ребро, сломанное ударом ножниц. Целостность кости восстанавливалась медленно, но Лань Ванцзи не собирался отступать.

— Лань Чжань!

Вэй Усянь никогда не прерывал Лань Ванцзи, позволяя ему самому управлять процессом, поэтому вскрик стал полной неожиданностью.

— Что?

Они встретились глазами. Взгляд Вэй Усяня был каким-то шалым.

— Лань Чжань… — он сглотнул и, приподнявшись на локтях, медленно перевел взгляд на свой пах, где отчетливо топорщилась ткань брюк. Хватка рук Лань Ванцзи переместилась с головы на его плечи и стала заметно сильнее. — Так, хватит на сегодня, — Вэй Усянь поднялся и пересел вплотную к Лань Ванцзи, обхватывая его коленями, пытаясь одновременно прижаться и стянуть ханьфу. — Ладно, я согласен чтобы ты продолжал, но только не сегодня. 

— Вэй Ин, постой.

— Не в этот раз! Теперь ты легко сможешь залатать меня, если что-то пойдет не так. Лань Чжань... — Вэй Усянь прошелся пальцами по шее Лань Ванцзи, скользнул ими в густые волосы, — пожалуйста…

И Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул, ловя прохладные губы Вэй Усяня.

* * * * *

В зале суда то и дело вспыхивали вспышки фотоаппаратов, заставляя Вэй Усяня прикрывать глаза от яркого света. 

— Что же их так много? — посетовал он и заметил, как Лань Вацзи отвел глаза в сторону. — Неужели твоих рук дело? А как же «не вмешиваться в дела местных»? — шепнул он на самое ухо, чтобы больше никто не расслышал, но Лань Ванцзи сделал вид, что не услышал.

По правде сказать, Вэй Усянь и сам приложил изрядное количество усилий к тому, чтобы судебный процесс не ускользнул от внимания журналистов, но на такой же шаг со стороны Лань Ванцзи он не рассчитывал, и теперь в небольшом зале магистратского суда было больше представителей СМИ, чем участников процесса.

Судья, непривычный к такому вниманию, заметно потел и украдкой вытирал лоб салфеткой, поглядывая на суетящихся рядом клерков. 

Старший инспектор Мейси, сидящий рядом с Вэй Усянем, временами комментировал для них происходящее.

— Я не стал разбираться с делом на своем уровне, чтобы не быть обвиненным в предвзятости, — Мейси покосился в ту часть зала, где рядом сидели Кирэн и его сын Рик. — Сами понимаете, у нас маленький город, слухи распространяются как лесной пожар, а я собираюсь еще поработать.

— Это разумно, — качнул головой Лань Ванцзи.

— Так что мы с ребятами подумали и решили квалифицировать дело как покушение на убийство, где орудием убийства выступает Кирэн.

— Подобных прецедентов раньше не было, верно?

— Нет, это, можно сказать, новшество. С другой стороны, раньше не было и синдрома частичной смерти. Так что мы всего лишь подстраиваемся под меняющиеся обстоятельства.

— Меня беспокоит, чем может обернуться в будущем то, что Кирэн представлен как «орудие» без собственной воли.

— Думаю, что ничем. Мы давно не в феодальном строе, люди не вещи, даже частично мертвые люди.

Судья закончил зачитывать обвинение и сурово взглянул на подсудимых. Вэй Усянь узнал среди них только Филиппа Уилсона, остальных двух он видел в первый раз. Все трое сидели, потупив взгляд, или, может быть, просто закрываясь от камер, и на вопрос судьи: «Признаете ли себя виновными?» — закономерно ответили отрицательно.

Разве мог кто-то из них представить, что окажется на скамье подсудимых? Они — члены движения «ННД», защищавшие Роартон от нашествия мертвяков, когда только началась первая волна подъемов и никто не знал, как с ней справляться. А теперь их обвиняют в том, что они причинили вред зомби. Абсурд!

— Не знаю, во что все это выльется, но я даже рад тому, что вы влезли в это дело.

— Да пустяки, — отмахнулся Вэй Усянь.

— Нет, будь вы живым, то могли бы погибнуть.

— В том и смысл: когда ты уже частично мертв, можешь позволить себе немного больше, — Вэй Усянь подмигнул старшему инспектору и почувствовал, как Лань Ванцзи незаметно сжал его руку.

— После перерыва начнут вызывать свидетелей, мистер Лань, вы готовы?

Лань Ванцзи молча кивнул.

— Я тоже готов, — сказал Вэй Усянь.

— Но мы же уже обсуждали, вы заинтересованное лицо, к тому же частично мертвый, — тихо ответил Мейси.

— Вэй Ин… — Вэй Усянь обернулся к Лань Ванцзи, снова стиснувшему его руку и примирительно добавил:

— Ладно, ладно, я помню.

Разбирательство затянулось на целых три дня, и все это время, казалось, интерес публики только нарастал. К моменту, когда судья был готов зачитать решение, в зале яблоку негде было упасть, а сделать процесс закрытым, при таком внимании СМИ, судья не решился, хотя один из клерков предлагал. Духота стояла невыносимая, старенький кондиционер не справлялся, и кто мог себе позволить, обмахивался газетами. Судья начал читать, сверкнула пара фотовспышек, и зал притих. Вэй Усянь не особенно вслушивался, он был тут ради прецедента, внимания людей к проблеме носителей синдрома частичной смерти, а не ради того, чтобы Филиппа Уилсона наказали за то, что тот пырнул его ножницами. Монотонный голос усыплял, и от толчка под ребра он чуть не подскочил. Лань Ванцзи показал глазами на судью, и Вэй Усянь вслушался. 

— ...передать дело на рассмотрение в Суд Короны!

Не успел стихнуть стук молотка, как зал загудел словно улей. Снова засверкали вспышки, со всех сторон раздавались возмущенные, ликующие, удивленные, скептические голоса. 

— В Суд Короны? Да это же простецкое дело.

— Судья просто струсил, смотри как суетится.

— Уж Корона с этими разберется!

— Что значит разберется? Отпустить их надо. Где это видано, чтобы права мертвяков выше живых людей ставили?

— Да что ты понимаешь?.. Они же как раз на живых и покушались!

Старший инспектор Мейси вышел на улицу вместе с Вэй Усянем и Лань Ванцзи.

— Все не так плохо, как могло бы быть, — сказал он, делая глубокий вдох. — В Суд Короны передают сложные или резонансные дела и, думаю, мы вполне можем надеяться на хороший результат.

— Внимание уже привлечено, а для нас это самое главное, — ответил Лань Ванцзи и включил смартфон.

— А мне хочется, чтобы каждый преступник получал заслуженное наказание, но я это так, брюзжу по-старчески, — ухмыльнулся Мейси.

— Разве это возможно? Вы еще полны сил, — сказал Вэй Усянь, пока Лань Ванцзи бегло просматривал свежие сообщения. Заметив, что у того на виске дернулась жилка, Вэй Усянь решил, что пора сворачиваться. — Спасибо, старший инспектор, нам пора. Дорога долгая, а день был насыщенным.

— Да, конечно, поезжайте аккуратно.

Попрощавшись, они направились к машине, припаркованной в квартале от здания суда, и только сев в салон, Вэй Усянь развернулся на сидении и спросил:

— Лань Чжань, что произошло?

Вместо ответа Лань Ванцзи протянул ему смартфон.

На весь экран была развернута фотография: совершенно счастливый Лань Сичень, который пытается, но никак не может сдержать эмоции, и Мэн Яо, смущенный, но тоже счастливый. 

— У него получилось! — Вэй Усянь не сдержал восклицания, всматриваясь в фотографию: обе руки Мэн Яо были на положенных местах.


End file.
